heaven_officials_blessingfandomcom-20200213-history
Xie Lian
Xie Lian '(谢怜 Xiè Lián) His Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Xian Le, is the main protagonist of the Chinese Webnovel Heaven Official's Blessing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú) written by Mò Xiāng Tóngxiù (墨香铜臭). He was widely known throughout the Xian Le nation as the beloved yet strange prince. Never showing interest in what was considered normal for a prince, he simply declared, "I want to save the common people!" Through practice, hard work, and insight beyond his years, he perfected his cultivation and ascended to the Heavens at the age of 17. After multiple unfortunate events, he was twice banished from the Heavens. 800 years later, he returns for the third time with an immense ''CRASH! ''What kind of story will unfold for this unconventional god? 'Appearance "His golden mask fell off, revealing the young and handsome face previously hidden behind it. : ''-''Chapter 1 : Often seen in raggedy Taoist robes. Often paired with a conical straw hat (douli). A white wrapping around one hand. : Personality Xie Lian is a kind gentle person. Having fallen from heaven three times, he is used to looking for and eating scraps to survive. As a result he is very frugal. Due to all the tragedies and suffering he was forced to endure, he has low self esteem and insecurities about himself. As a result, he initially did not feel worthy of Hua Cheng's love. In addition, it is revealed in order to maintain his cultivation power, he was to remain a virgin (as losing his virginity would greatly lower his cultivation). Despite this, he does end up giving himself to Hua Cheng after they became lovers, so he has now lost most of his powers. While he is skilled at fixing and building houses, he is horrible at household chores, being terrible at sewing, cleaning, chores, or cooking. His cooking in particular is so bad that no one can stomach his food except Hua Cheng (who is in love with him). 'History' Before First Ascension Xie Lian was born to the Emperor and Empress of the nation of Xian Le. The nation was very prosperous: vast resources, beautiful arts, beautiful women, and happy citizens. The prince wanted for nothing, and was beloved throughout the kingdom. While he was a bit strange, not caring for politics or money, he was strong in his belief that he would be able to help the common people. He studied cultivation from a young age at the renowned Taoist Huang Ji Temple. It was there that he met one of his future generals, Mu Qing. Mu Qing worked as an errand boy at the temple, and only with Xie Lian's recommendation was he given the chance to study cultivation. After First Ascension "When people said you were a god, then you were a god. If they said you were sh*t, then you were sh*t. Whatever the people said you were, that was what you became. It had always been like this."-Sakhyulations, Heaven Official's Blessing, chapter 1 With his country at the brink of war, against the word of Emperor Jun, Xie Lian descended to the Human Realm to assist the people. However, it is against the rules of Heaven to descend without express permission to the Human Realm, lest tragedy befall the humans. No matter how hard the prince tried, everything he did to help only seemed to make matters worse. In the end, fires and plague spread across the nation, and the rebel armies lay siege to the Imperial City. Although he had meant only to help his people, he had unintentionally been the one to lead the nation to its end. After the unfortunate fall of the nation, Xie Lian felt the blow from both the humans and the gods. Where he was once widely worshipped with thousands of shrines, he was now seen as the 'Demon God" who had destroyed the nation. From the Heavens, he received the punishment of banishment, along with the destruction of his cultivation. He was forced back to the Human Realm. Tools/Weapons Ruoye Xie Lian is seen using a type of silk bandage called the "Ruoye". These bandages wrap around his hands and arms and are normally covered by his sleeves. While dormant, they can pass as normal bandages. When Xie Lian comes into contact with danger', '''the silk seems to have the ability to act on its own, as a sort of automatic defense. It can also be controlled manually when given direct instruction by Xie Lian, as seen here in chapter 7: Xie Lian thought for a moment before slightly raising his arm, revealing a wrist that was half-bandaged. He said, “Go ahead.” The moment he said those words, those white bandages began automatically sliding off his arm. Like it was alive, it flew outside by passing the curtains of the sedan. Xie Lian sat upright in the sedan before gently ordering, “Strangle them to death.” In the midst of the night, a white viper suddenly swam out. https://www.sakhyulations.com/novel/heaven-officials-blessing/chapter-7/ While Xie Lian is unable to use spiritual power, due to the curse mark on his neck, it seems that the Ruoye does not require this to be activated. He says to Nan Feng that there will "Inevitably be exceptions to everything." He does not explain further as to what power source is used to control the silk. Fang Xin After hundreds of years, Fang Xin finally returned to the hands of its master. It moaned softly in Xie Lian's hands. Close by, Hua Cheng's eyes also shone from hearing the euphoric cries of that sword.Heaven Official's Blessing, Book 1, Chapter 48: Adroit Dice for the Safety of Only One, p1 The sword wielded by Xie Lian in his role as Head Priest to Yong An is named Fang Xin. After his execution, Lang Qian Qiu carries Fang Xin until he confronts Xie Lian outside Qi Rong's lair. Fang Xin is described as being "long and slender... The sword was dark like black jade, deep and foreboding, smoother than a mirror, and if anyone were to go near, they could see their own reflection in the blade. Only the thin, silver white line of the heart of the sword cut across the blade in half." '''References' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters